


Blowing Off Some Steam

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a blowjob after a bit of rain. Or, in short, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Some Steam

It’s cold, the air still damp with rain and smelling of dead leaves and wet gravel. Water is soaking through his jacket, mixing with the sweat on his back where he’s pushed up against the car. A crow lands at the edge of the road and throws them a curious glance before lifting again, croaking in wonder.

His hands are slipping on the slick wet surface of the car, palms white with cold, fingers slightly aching. His legs are trembling, knees threatening to give in and let him slide to the ground. Probably would if it weren’t for Sam’s big hands splayed across his hips, holding him up. Steam is rising from underneath Sam's mop of brown hair, wispy clouds of warm breath dissolving in the cold air. Each time Sam lets Dean’s cock slide out of his mouth the wet skin gets so chilled that when Sam sucks him back inside the heat is like an inferno around him.

He reaches out to push a wing of hair away from his brother’s face. Sam’s eyes are closed, his cheeks hollowed in concentration, lips slick with spit and Dean’s pre-come. When Dean brushes his thumb over Sam’s brow he opens his eyes and looks up, pupils almost black, eyelashes damp and glittering.

“God, Sammy.”

Sam smiles, lips stretching comically around Dean’s cock as his dimples deepen. He winks wickedly, then wraps his tongue around the head one last time before lettig the cock slide all the way down his throat, eyes watering slightly as he fights not to choke.

“Yeah. Yeah, just like that. God. You’re so good. Come on, Sammy. Yeah. Fuck. Sammysammysammy…”

He’s blabbering, words spilling out as his eyes roll back and then he’s coming, fingers fisted in Sam’s hair, his groans echoing among the trees. Not even Sam has the strength to hold him up now and he allows his knees to buckle, bringing him to the cold and wet ground, marking the knees of his jeans with the same dark patches decorating Sam’s.

“God. Jesus, Sam. You…”

His eyes are still closed as Sam envelopes his face with those huge hands, warm mouth claiming his cold lips, invading them with a tongue so hot Dean thinks it will give him blisters. When Sam finally pulls back, Dean feels faint from the lack of oxygen and he opens his eyes to stare blurrily at Sam, swaying like the slight breeze is enough to knock him over. Probably is. He feels lax, boneless, and calmer than he’s been in a long time.

“Come on, your cock will freeze,” Sam laughs and Dean lets himself be tucked in and then pulled to his feet. Sam hugs him close as he opens the door and then pushes him gently inside. He’s barely able to hold his head upright long enough for the door to close and then he’s leaning against the glass, the cold surface cooling his flushed cheek, eyelids drooping.

He’s asleep before Sam even starts the engine.


End file.
